International Publication Number WO 01/79805 A1 discloses a non pressurized sampling container in conjunction with a sampling apparatus. This system and non-pressurized sampling container is widely used in the gas sampling industry specifically, in the mud gas sampling sector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,330 to Spencer provided for a sample extraction system with a sampling container and valves. Such a sampling system requires the interruption of the fluid flow as sampling containers are exchanged. Further, extraction of the sample from the sampling container was accomplished by “bleeding” the container, a technique which relies on gravity and is suitable for fluids in a liquid rather than a gaseous state. Although less common today, the gas sampling industry utilizes sampling bags which have the obvious problems of fragility, occupying a significant volume when being shipped and the inability to contain gas or fluid under any significant pressure.